2017_cohortfandomcom-20200214-history
Ignatius Bramananditya Rivaldi
'''Ignatius "Aldi" Bramananditya Rivaldi '''is notably the best technician that the cohort ever had. His knowledge in understanding physics lead his knowledge to be used in real life situations, most notably, fixing broken electronics. Though sometimes failed in creating his expected machines, Aldi tends to develop greater ideas in fixing and creating hardware and software. Emotionally sensitive, Aldi is also widely known for being sensitive on being scolded, his ignorance in word choices often lead him being screamed at, granting him a temporary mental break down that could last for two days. He was the leader of the sound effects crew for Unsound, a violinist for the school's orchestra, and a sound technician for the cohort's music band 134nD. Besides being a tech support and an IT guy, Aldi also enjoy playing video games and wear vests, suites, tuxedos, and dresses as his taste in fashion. His worse decision that he made so far, is choosing maths SL (standard level), as his preferred maths level, leading his chance to study as an electrical engineer diminished. Freshman year During the early days of his study in Tunas Muda, Aldi is recognized as a bullying victim. Since he was viewed as someone with the lack of sexual appeal, his schoolmates started laughing and teasing him. Though Aldi being bullied a lot, he did not show any fear against anyone, even those who bullied him. He was once name-called as 'pikachu' in year 7, he was choked in year 7 for saying "bomb China", he was also nearly thrown out of the school from the third floor. His constant bullying made him a laughing stock, up to the point where his friends finally realized that he was actually a child prodigy in electrical engineering. Since Aldi move in to Tunas Muda together with his two other friends Liam John Grayson and Handono Ega Paramagarjitro, he didn't lack the friends he need. His friend zone soon grows wider, making his first Tunas Muda friend, Arnaldo Djajasaputra. After months staying in Tunas Muda, his former bully, Carlo Axton Lapian, soon recognized that he and Aldi shared a lot of mutual interest. During his year 7 days, Carlo and Aldi loves talking about video games, especially GTA and Half Life. After the first year in Tunas Muda, he's finally recognized and welcomed as a part of the school's family. Unsound Aldi is an elected leader for the sound crew, until the departure of Carlo Axton Lapian from the script writer team, he joined the sound team and replaced Aldi. Until one day when Carlo was sending a composed song sheet to Aldi, he decides to drop his duty as the team's leader and continue to focus on analyzing the script and composing songs for Unsound. Though Aldi doesn't have the skill of managing people like Carlo, he had the technical knowledge needed for Unsound, he also taught Gerry Oscar and Bernadette Victoria how to operate a mixer and midi controller. He rented two-way radio transceivers and pin-up mics using his personal money. During D-day, he was the one operating the walkie-talkies and informing the sound crew about the mic's number being used. Aldi's only struggle in the sound team is communicating with the directors and his second-in-command, Carlo. During the process of analyzing the script, the sound team had a feud and disagreement with one another, resulting Carlo punching Aldi. However, due to Carlo's lack of knowledge of Aldi's origin, he was struck by Aldi's will. Though little have known, Aldi is a part of the Bramananditiya royal family, he is a royal heir to his father's throne. He surpassed his siblings capability to fight using sheer will, although he was the youngest out of all 7 siblings. Aldi was born with the blood of a royal family, and the eight son of the great Father Bramanan II, it is within his nature to be able to manipulate modern technology in any form, to be used within his will. Yet, Aldi also have the capability of avoiding any injuries or harm that is aimed towards him, just like Carlo's punch. Any potential harm granted to Aldi is immediately blocked by a wall of scripts, this occurs without Aldi's will, it is also in his nature that this wall of scripts occur involuntarily. Carlo's punch was blocked by the Aldi's great wall of scripts. Though Aldi possess the power of the Bramananditiya royal family, Carlo, on the other hand was actually not aiming to land his punch on Aldi, instead he actually wished to missed the punch but unintentionally hits Aldi's wall. The wall however, granted an opening to Carlo. Carlo, is one of the few that survived the great techno war and is able to manipulate the power of sound. The punch Carlo landed on the wall, responds with his bones cracking. All four fist bones cracked, but Carlo was smart, he knows exactly the force needed to make the hit non-lethal towards him. The crack on his bone produced the notes C-E-G-B, a perfect C major seventh chord performed by a single punch landed by just a 13 year old kid, not even the greatest IB lords are capable in doing so. By performing a near impossible sound with pitch perfect sound waves, using a rare instrument (fist), Carlo summoned upon the great lords of ESS. In orded to summon upon a great lord of the ESS, an individual must be able to produce a perfectly tuned C major seventh using just the fist of a human being. With the summoning complete, there arrives, R'id-Huan. One of the ten great ESS lords. Aldi's capability to manipulate technology is no match for this god, he knows that the end of this battle is obsolete for Aldi. Never the less, the ruthless heir of the Bramananditiya royal family, never gives up. Using every single last of his will, Aldi used the surrounding technologies within that room to his advantage. Using the air c'onditionar Aldi tried to freeze Rid-Huan, but instead, accidentally froze Vicky. Resulting on Vicky's rage, Vicky instinctively gone mad. Though small and timid, Vicky carries a powerful voice. Vicky, entrapped in Aldi's cold prison, screamed. Full of rage and hate, she screamed. The ice that once hold her, is no more. The ground began to crumble. Even with Ivan standing his ground using his transformation power to turn big and buff, is no match for this scream of rage. Carlo, the one who summons Rid-Huan, and Aldi the royal heir of the Bramananditiya throne, realized that their mistakes, resulted on the sound team's near extinction. Carlo instinctively tried to grab Aldi and hide behind the great barrier made by Ivan's struggling body. He failed, Aldi's wall of scripts just kept blocking Carlo to help him. It is a given, Carlo have to survive this on his own, he prayed as a last resort, he prayed so that mouth would be shut, but the prayers are not blessed, YET. Aldi, stil holding his ground using the wall of scripts, struggle to come close to Vicky. As he walked closer, more parts of his clothes starts to banish. In the end, only his dick is shown. That to, is soon lost by Aldi due to Vicky's scream of pain. Aldi's shield is not qualified to bare such force. Ivan, using every inch of his muscle, tried to grab Aldi but he was stunned. He cannot move. Aldi is alone in this one, even the great ESS lord R'id-Huan doesn't stand against Vicky's scream, so then he flee and runs back to his slumber. Aldi finally realized that the scream had pushed his will to the limit. Losing his great ring of fandom during his venture to the outer waters at the land of the Thousand Islands, his days as the royal heir of the Bramananditiya clan, is over. It's clear to him, that his life would no longer be present after today. He looked to his right. Carlo, Ivan, Renaldi looked back at him, all stunned by the damage Aldi received. Aldi looked closely at their faces, as this is what he thought to be the end of him, and his friendship with the Sound brotherhood. Something wet and warm flew down from Aldi's eyes, a tear being produced by Aldi? Never have anyone thought he have the capability to feel complex emotion. Aldi, with no retaliations, stayed, arms wide open, accepts his fate, a payment made by him for his negligence, a payment that needs to be paid, by his life. From the days of his youth, up until the day he lost his dick, everything flashed upon his eyes. The scream just got worse... Until HE arrives.... Relationships Liam John Grayson They both went in to Tunas Muda together, from their former school, High Scope. Together with Handono Ega Paramagarjitro, the three of them went to Tunas Muda and constantly had a friendly relationship with one another. Liam and Aldi enjoyed hanging out together and playing video games, most notably Dota 2. They both also like literature, but Liam prefers reading comic books, while Aldi prefers reading novels about hobbits. Liam and Aldi are both hardcore gamer, which they enjoy most of the time discussing video games. They both joined the school orchestra, filmed a movie for TMIS cup, and also participated on a Dota 2 competition in Jakarta. Handono Ega Paramagarjitro "Ega" together with Liam as well, went to the Tunas Muda school in year 7 from their former school, High Scope. Both enjoy playing and talking with each other, most notably talking about the planet Nibiru. They also work together in a lot of CAS activities such as paintball, movie making, website making advertisement, etc. In the last year of their school era, Ega and Aldi paired up to create their TOK presentation, with the help of his friend Jeffry Benedic. Despite Aldi being in love with video games, Ega shows little interest in what Aldi is playing, except Minecraft. Amadeo Halim Though not reaching Aldi's level of expertise in physics and chemistry, "Deo" is known to have helped and worked together with Aldi on creating several mechanisms, latest being the failed power bank that Aldi miss-calculated. Aldi's friendship with Deo began in year 8 where they both enjoy playing Counter Strike together during their free time together with his other classmates. During their year in the second year of MYP, Aldi and Deo had developed a friendship that lasted eternally, with both being interested in physics, chemistry, and maths. Deo and Aldi both joined the cohort's music band in their first DP years, and continued up to the end of their school year. Tech support career Aldi's knowledge in IT had resulted him being recruited by his father's company as a tech-support. He contributed on developing his father's company's website.